pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Betsy Colquitt
Betsy Feagan Colquitt (1926 - April 7, 2009) was an American poet and academic.Longtime English professor Betsy Colquitt '47 dies," TCU magazine, Texas Christian University. Web, Jan. 23, 2012. Life Youth and education Colquitt was born Betsy Ruth Feagan in Fort Worth, Texas, where she attended Paschal High School. She graduated with honors with a degree in English from Texas Christian University in 1947. She attended Vanderbilt University and studied creative writing in a graduate program that included Allen Tate and John Crowe Ransom (who served as Colquitt's professors and mentors). James Dickey was a classmate. Colquitt earned an M.A. degree from Vanderbilt in 1948. She attended the University of Wisconsin–Madison to work on a Ph.D., but left the program in 1953 to return to Fort Worth because her mother had suffered a stroke. Career In 1953 Colquitt joined the faculty of the English department at TCU, where she taught literature and creative writing until her retirement in 1995. A course she developed on the "Interrelation of the Arts" became a mainstay of the program and a much beloved and influential course among her students. At TCU, she also became the founding editor of the literary journal Descant, which she edited for 25 years. While at TCU, she met and married Landon Colquitt, a mathematics professor to whom she was married until his death from a heart attack in 1991. The Colquitts had two daughters, Kate, a physician, and Clare, a professor at San Diego State University. Writing Colquitt is well known for themes and poetic structures which reflect a modernist sensibility. Her poetry collection Eve: From the autobiography has been praised for its feminist analyses of creativity and of woman's role in the creation, and this volume, together with many of Colquitt's other poems and essays, led many critics to view Colquitt as a leading woman writer. Critics also praise Colquitt's work for its insights into cognition and creativity and for its sensitivity to the longings of the human heart for an identity rooted in meaning and purpose. James Ward Lee wrote: "Betsy Colquitt has long been recognized as one of Texas’ finest poets."Eve - from the Autobiography, Texas A&M University. Information on and analyses of Colquitt's works are included in Contemporary Authors, Who's Who of American Women, Directory of American Scholars, and World's Who's Who of Women. She also holds memberships in the Texas Institute of Letters and in the American Center for Artists. Recognition She won TCU's Chancellor's Award for distinguished teaching in 1982. The major poetry award offered by Descant is named in her honor. Publications * Honor Card, and other poems. Socorro, NM: Saurian Press, 1980. * Eve: From the autobiography; and other poems. Fort Worth, TX: Texas Christian University Press, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Betsy Colquitt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 9, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Prose *"descant: A Memoir" from descant ;Books *Betsy Feagan Colquitt at Amazon.com ;About *Betsy Feagan Colquitt at Legacy.com *Dr. Landon and Mrs. Betsy Colquitt at Exclamation! Publishers Category:American poets Category:1927 births Category:People from Fort Worth, Texas Category:Living people Category:Texas Christian University alumni Category:Vanderbilt University alumni Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:Texas Christian University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Modernist poets